My Little Pony: Chris' Episodes
by EmporerHD
Summary: The episodic adventures of Chris, a new colt that just arrived in Ponyville.
1. Episode 1: Anypony

Episode 1: Anypony

(for scene 3 I recommend listening to All I want by the offspring to set the mood and give you an idea of how long it last when you're visualizing whats going on basically read it once then go through a second time with the music on)

Scene 1 "Help!" Rarity let out with shriek as she and Rainbow Dash, who had a broken wing, were pulled higher by the dragon. "It's to high I can't get them!" Twilight explained while trying to reach for Rarity and RD with her magic. "Well, then get higher up." said Spike. "How?" asked TS while pointing to the library that had a crashed hot air balloon in the between the top branches, and had been burned to the point where it was now starting to collapse in on it self. The dragon swooped down again dealing a great deal of damage to the sugar cube corner just as Pinkie Pie ran out turned to look at the blazing inferno that was once her home. PP let out a gasp and ran back in to eventually come out with a bag of marshmallows, gram crackers and a bottle of chocolate syrup dropping them she turned to TS asking "Hey Twilight you got any twigs I can borrow?" Twilight ignored PP and turned to the library seeing one of the walls collapsing, and her desk falling out to the street. "Quick spike!" said TS as she ran to the desk sifting through pieces of wood. "What?" asked S. TS scribbled a strange symbol down on two pieces of paper, placed some magic aura over them, and wrapped one with some ribbon. "Here" TS threw the paper to S. "What is it?" asked spike. "Whoever touches that symbol will be transported here to this one." explained TS pointing to the other paper on the ground. "Who do I send it to?" asked S. "Send it to Fluttershy, or Applejack, or princess Celestia!" yelled TS just before the dragon swooped down again to set market place on fire. TS let out a scream, ducked, covered her head, and yelled "Just send it to somepony, anypony who can help!" "Okay okay i'll send it to Celestia." said Spike. Spike inhaled just before the dragon flew low over the library lifting some ash from the rubble and sprinkling it over spike. As S was about to set fire to the parchment some ash had fallen into his nose. "Ah ah achoo!" with that sneeze S had inadvertently sent the paper somewhere for which he did not know. "Did you send it to Celestia?" asked TS "Uh I think so." said S worriedly

Scene 2 "Oh please will somepony help us?" yelled R. "Come on let, us, go!" said RD punching at the dragons hand. The dragon swooped again and threw fire towards Spike and Twilight as they braised to be set a blaze the fire dispersed before it reached them. Spike and twilight both screamed "AH!" just as the paper on ground began to glow. The paper burst with magical electricity and disappeared to reveal a beige colt slightly taller than twilight, with a horn, wings, blue eyes, with brown hair and matching tail. Twilight and Spike both looked at him, Twilight ran up and yelled in front of him "Please help my friends, ah the dragon, uh the fire, ah please HELP!". He looked at her and mumbled "But, wait, what, huh, your, what?" "Please help my friends!" repeated Twilight as the dragon was now heading towards her all three let out a scream as the dragon let out a burst of fire that was sure to hit this time. As the ball of fire came closer the three braced for impact, the colt had shut his eyes and waited for death, but it never came instead in its way was a bubble of red aura encasing to three and some coming from the colt's horn. When the fire passed he opened his eyes to see the bubble dissolve back to him. "Help us Twilight" screamed R. "I'm trying" yelled Twilight who turned to the colt who was looking at half a mirror and said "Hey tell me your name". "Uh Chris" he answered. "Chris please could you save my friends?" asked Twilight Chris looked back to the mirror look at his face, horn, and flapped his wings a few times. "Chris?" Twilight said as she stepped closer to him. Something in Chris's brain had clicked, like he had found his calling, like he found something that had been missing a long time. "Yes" he said with a small grin like he knew what to do already, like he had fought a thousand dragons before, like he was some professional.

Scene 3 Chris ran past Twilight and up a fallen beam of a partially burned down house then jumped through a broken window. In mid-air he extended his wings began to flap and fly towards the dragon. Just a hundred feet away he was about to close in when he heard Rainbow Dash yell out of excitement "It's the Wonderbolts!". Chris stopped in mid air and asked "What?" not expecting an answer. Being a little confused he turned around just in time for Three Wonderbolts to fly insanely fast right by to him to send him into a spin. When he stopped he muttered to himself "Well I guess they'll take care of it then". Spitfire told the other two before they got close to the dragon "Alright let's execute secret maneuver forty five ex jay nine that should take this big guy down". The dragon now stopped in mid air was making the same quizzical look at the Wonderbolts as they slowly made their way to the dragon, meanwhile RD was so awed by the Wonderbolts she completely forgot the fact that she was indeed being held by a dragon and just sat their smiling. The Wonderbolts were now just a few feet from the dragon when Spitfire yelled "Alright let's get him!" with one easy basic simplistic movement the dragon smacked all three of them into the side of a house with its tail. "Wow, they're fucking useless" Chris said to himself watching them slam into Ponyville. His attention drew back to the dragon that had just noticed him.

Scene 4 Chris created a wall of magic behind him and placed his back hooves against the wall as the dragon began flying towards him. Chris pushed off the wall and flew around the dragon creating fists with his magic punching it five times on the neck and back. The dragon let out a roar, swung around and swatted Chris with its wing sending him towards the mayor's office. Chris corrected himself in mid-air smashed through one window, ran along the wall, through a door sideways, along another wall and out a window. Now aimed back the dragon Chris stopped just before reaching him and swung two times with his magic hitting it in the face. The dragon swung around with its tail hitting Chris sending him into a spin towards the ground, but Chris stopped it by creating a platform in mid-air. Chris jumped straight up towards the dragon, using his magic to upper cut it and sending the dragon a few dozen yards away before it corrected it self. Chris and the dragon flew still, both had bruises, cuts, and blood on their faces.(you can stop the music now) The two of them flew their staring at each other, finally Chris put his hands up like he was in a boxing match and created two fist that mimicked his own. Chris then yelled "Alright you fat, ugly, son of a whore let's do this!" In a fairly feminine voice the dragon said emotionally "My mother isn't a whore (sniff), and i'm not fat or ugly (sniff)" The dragon began to have tears drip off the sides of her cheeks. "Oh uh...sorry uh" said Chris now feeling a little guilty. "Just shut up!" the dragon turned away and now began to full-out cry gallons of tears which, coincidentally, put out all the fires. The dragon began to fly away still crying as it let go of Rarity and Rainbow dash letting them fall quickly towards the ground.

Scene 5 Chris flew as fast as he could but he just couldn't catch up to them, trying as hard as he could his horn glowed with the red aura again and then a flash and he was instantly five feet behind the two. Just a few yards off the ground Chris caught them both with two feet to spare, then he made a ninety degree angle flying through the streets trying to slow down and dodge debris that had spilled out into the streets. When he made a final turn around the post office they were met with a wall made of two houses that had fallen over. Chris acted quickly and teleported on the other side of the houses, only to realize that a beam from another house had fallen into the street. going to fast to fly out of the way he tries to teleport again but isn't fast enough. Chris rammed the wood beam head first loosing his grip of Rarity and Rainbow dash. The two hit the ground and roll twenty feet, standing up they realize they don't have a scratch on them. Twilight and Spike run from around the corner seeing there two friends were okay. "Oh i'm so glad your okay" said Twilight as she and Spike hugged them both. "Wait where's Chris?" asked Twilight. "Who's Chris?" asked Rainbow dash. Twilight looked between the two and saw Chris's body lying on the ground twenty feet away. "Oh no!" she yelled as she ran up to the body and saw that he had been knocked unconscious from the beam and was now bleeding from a cut in his forehead where he hit it. "Somepony get him to the hospital!" yelled Twilight.


	2. Episode 2: Go live

Scene 1 Chris awoke to the sounds of small bells being jingled by flying reindeer. Still a little drowsy he peered over to the side to see he was fairly high above a city and riding in some kind of sleigh."AH!" Chris yelled as he jumped back in the seat to feel a fine fur coat on his left arm. Chris looked to the person and realized it was no other than Santa Claus. "Ho ho ho, why hello there! enjoy your nap?" asked Santa "What, why am I, huh?" asked Chris "Oh Chris I think it's about time for you to wake up." said Santa "What?" asked Chris "Oh will you just fuckin' wake up already?" asked Santa as he cocked his left arm and swung, punching Chris Square in the face. Chris awoke again but this time to two familiar faces.

Scene 2 Chris was laid down in a hospital bed with Rainbow dash standing to his left, whose wing appeared to have healed, and Rarity to his left, the both of them staring down at their whoofes with frowns. After a few seconds Rarity looked and her frown instantly turned into a humongous smile. "Oh you're finally awake" said Rarity as she leaned over the bed and gave Chris a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Rainbow dash had also now noticed Chris' awakening and said "Twilight told us about what happened, that was really awesome of you." she then punched him in the arm playfully. "And as a big thanks I have decided to take you to the fanciest restaurant in Ponyville and then we can go to the spa for a day of relaxing." said Rarity "What?" Chris asked. "No way, you're gonna come with me to this brand new obstacle course in Cloudsdale and I got two tickets to a Wonderbolts air show!"said Dash "No he will not he needs to rest and relax" said rarity "No he needs to build up the muscles he lost while he was here."said Dash "If he goes with you he'll just wind up in the hospital again" rarity smirked as she said this. Chris became increasingly aggravated and finally interjected with "Will you both shut the buck up!" Rarity and Dash both stood staring at Chris. "Now how long was I out exactly?" asked Chris "About a week" answered Rarity "Okay, now where is Twilight?" asked Chris "She stayed here for the first couple days, but then princess Celestia sent her a letter and that said she had to get to Canterlot immediately, so she told us to stop by everyday until you wake up then we should send a letter telling her." answered Dash "But we can't do that if you put him back in the hospital." said Rarity to Rainbow dash. As the arguing ensued Chris became fed up and sneaked to the foot of the bed then hopped off. The other two not noticing as they were lost in there arguing. Chris made his way out of the room and down the hall way only to bump into a colt with a brown coat a black mane and wearing a doctors coat. "Oh mr. ... well Chris I was just on my way to check up on you" said the doctor in a deep voice. "Well I feel all better" said Chris in an impatient tone. "Yes you've been better for a while but there's just one thing." said the doctor following Chris to the front door continuing with "We couldn't find any medical history or family members or even an ID with your name on it. "Well i'm new here." answered Chris "Oh just arrived in Ponyville huh?" asked the doctor "Yeah sure." answered Chris as he opened the door to see the hospital was on top of a hill and over looked Ponyville. "So what do I do now?" asked Chris looking at the mostly rebuilt Ponyville. "Um, no ones ever asked me that before uh...go live I guess." answered the doctor.

Scene 3 Chris made his way into Ponyville seeing that still half of the town was still under construction. As he turned around one corner and saw that one street was full of booths of ponies selling goods. He made his way through the cramped crowds of ponies to wind up at Apple jacks booth. "Hey your Chris right?, Twilight told me all about what happened, I've been saving a crate of zap apple jam just for you." said AJ "Oh no that's fine really."said Chris "Ah come on it's just a thanks for saving my friends, just tell me your address and I'll have Big Mac drop it off." said AJ "Well I don't actually have a house." said Chris "Oh no your house was destroyed when the dragon attacked, well I'd offer you a room at the farm-house but were already full with other ponies who lost their homes. Same with the inn down the road." said AJ "Not exactly but, It's fine I'll just have to find somewhere else." said Chris

Scene 4 Chris made his way to the other end of town to see a group of unicorns using magically created saws to cut down trees. "What are you doing?" asked Chris "Were getting would to replace the ones that were destroyed by the dragon so we can rebuild the houses." answered one purple mare. "Oh" is the only thing Chris could say as he watched a pink hack saw slice through a tree trunk, and a blue blade cutting the wood into planks. An idea popped into Chris' mind that forced him to smirk. He took off in the air over to Sweet Apple Acres. Chris looked carefully for a spot that looked like it had been forgotten to be harvested, because that's where he was gonna build his new house. Chris landed and Immediately got to work on creating a hack saw to cut down the trees, but to his dismay it took a while to get just half way through. Chris destroyed the saw and thought again, this time creating a simple circular blade. Cutting through the tree was like cutting through butter. Chris created eleven more with table and ban saw at the ends single-handedly a fluent process producing dozens of boards every minute. He made a little reclining chair out of magic laid back and let the saws work. As he was lying in his chair he looked up to see that night had already fallen. With nothing else to do he stared up at the moon and began to sing "Fly me to the moon. Let me swing among those stars. Let me see what spring is like On a-Jupiter and Mars". Chris and all his magic was surprised by two voices saying "Whoa!". Chris' chair and machines were gone in a flash as he whipped around to see Applebloom and Sweety Belle standing only a few feet in front of him. "Wow you sing really well!" said Sweety Belle "Oh well thank you." said Chris as a tree could be heard falling over in the background. "Hey aren't you the colt who saved my sister?" asked Sweety Belle "Um yes." answered Chris "Hey wait what are you doing out here?" asked Chris "I heard some weird noises all the way from the farm-house, turns out it was you." answered Applebloom "Hey are you chopping down these trees?" she asked "Oh um...yes, damn busted."Chris answered "Oh my sister must have hired you to chop them down for her." said Applebloom "No she didn't hi...er I mean yeah, why did she want me to cut these down again?" Chris asked "This is the acre that Apple Jack anciently planted Achy Apple seeds, no matter what you bake'em into they always give you a tummy ache" answered Applebloom rubbing her stomach. "So what are you gonna do with all the wood?" asked Sweety Belle "Well I was planning on building a house, but first I got to head into town and get some nails other stuff."Answered Chris "Oh no your house was destroyed by the dragon too. Well that's okay until you build a new house you could stay in the barn, the house is really crouded."said Applebloom "Oh uh thanks" said Chris "Hey you said you were heading into town can we come with, we want to go to the sugar cube corner?" asked Sweety Belle "Sure I guess." answered Chris

Scene 5 Chris, Applebloom and Sweety Belle walked out of the forest to find Ponyville still busy with business and most stores still open. "Sweety Belle!" Rarity yelled running down the street. "There you are oh I was so worried." said Rarity "Oh Chris you're here too good If we hurry we can still get to the restaurant before it closes," said Rarity as if she instantly for got about Sweety Belle. "Ah ha!" yelled Dash from on top of a roof. "Oh why are you here?" asked Rarity a little angrily. "I knew you were gonna try to trick him into going with and doing all that boring stuff." she answered Dash jumped off the roof, walked up to Chris and said "Come on Chris they light up the obstacle course at night and looks so much cooler." Giggling Chris asked "How much cooler?" "I don't know like thirty-four percent cooler." Dash answered "Oh that was kinda disappointing." Chris said loosing his smile. A blue aura surround Chris as he was teleported next to Rarity. "Come on let's go before she puts you back in the hospital." she said "The only reason he's gonna get back in the hospital is by going insane from boredom by going with you!" said Dash The two argued for a while and after three minutes Chris and the two fillies walked away down the street. When they got to an intersection the fillies went right and Chris turned left. About a block down the street Chris saw a big hot air balloon just landing. The door to the basket opened and no other than Twilight Sparkle stepped out with Spike riding on her back.

Scene 6 "Oh Chris!" said Twilight as she ran over to Chris and gave him a hug. "Oh I've been thinking of a way to repay you and I know a really fancy restaurant in town." said Twilight "Rarity already offered that but Twilight..." said Chris "Oh well how about tickets to the Wonderbolts air show." interjected Twilight "Rainbow Dash offered that, now Twilight I don..." Chris said getting cut off by Twilight again with "Ugh I just don't know how to repay you for saving my friends. Oh I just feel so guilty for making you fight that dragon." "Twilight don't feel guilty that was my choice now I..." Chris was cut off by Rarity who just walked around the corner. "Chris come on let's go before Rainbow Dash gets here." said Rarity Rainbow Dash flew over one of the houses and landed in between Rarity and Chris. "No way I'm letting you take him!" she said "That is it, I'm sick of you two fighting every other fucking second!" Chris said as he used his magic to push the two together. "Now hug, make up and get fucking over it. I don't want a damn gift, I just saved you selflessly got it?" Chris continued and let his magic fade away from them. "So does that mean you don't want a gift from me either?" asked Twilight "No Twilight I don't, you're welcome okay." answered Chris "Well in that case I'd like to ask you some thing." said Twilight By this time Rarity had teleported away and Dash had already flown away. "Shoot" Chris said as he and Twilight began to walk back to her house. "Well when you were fighting the dragon I saw you use magic in a lot of ways I haven't seen before."said Twilight "Okay?" Chris said "Where did you learn it from?" asked Twilight "I didn't I just thought them up as I went along." answered Chris "Really? well in that case how about I stop by your house tomorrow, so you can tell me all the techniques and how you thought them up, it would be really helpful." asked Twilight "Sure" answered Chris as he and Twilight walked up to her door. " Thanks again" said Twilight as she hugged Chris one last time and the went back into her house.

Scene 7 Chris had made his way back down the street as he kept thinking about what to tell Twilight the next day. "Oh hey Chris ready to head up to the farm?" asked Applebloom "Oh, yeah" answered Chris The three made their way back up to Sweet Apple Acres. Chris turned to Sweety Belle and asked "Wait Sweety Belle shouldn't you be getting home?" "Our house was one of the first to get destroyed, so now me and my sis are staying here." answered Sweety Belle "Here it is" said Applebloom as she kicked open the door to the barn. "See you in the morning." She said as she and Sweety Belle made their way back to the farm-house. Chris made his way into one of the stalls, laid down, made a make shift blanket out of hay, closed his eyes and said "Shit I forgot the nails."


	3. Episode 3: The (Literary) Plot Thickens

Scene1 Chris trotted through town humming a tune as he made toward Twilight's library. Twilight had just left the tree and closed the door only to turn around to see Chris standing before her. "Oh Chris I was just about to head over to..." said Twilight being cut off by Chris with "Yeah, well you see that's why came over here. You see I don't exactly have a house so..." "Oh um, well then why don't we talk here" said Twilight as she pushed open the door.

Scene2 "Whoa!" is all Chris could get out as he looked around the library. "What?" asked Twilight "It's exactly like, like..." Chris some what answered "Like what?" asked Twilight Chris stared blankly at her and answered "Oh uh nothing, I'm just impressed with how, uh tree...ie it is." "Oh thank you, I think. Anyway lets started shall we?" she asked Twilight pulled a table between then and pulled a blank book, quill and small bottle of ink and plopped it on the desk. "Okay let's start with..." Twilight started only to be interrupted by Spike, who was running down the stares, with "Twilight don't go! I need you to go to the flower shop and a bouquet of flowers on your way back from Chris'." Spike looked over to see Chris on the other side of the table and greeted him with "Oh hey Chris what are you doing here?" Twilight answered "He came here instead and we have a lot of work to do, so how about I give you some bits and you can go and get them?" Twilight held a small coin bag and took out two bits that were obviously meant for Spike. "Okay" Spike answered reaching up, grabbing the bag and dashing out the door. Twilight let out a sigh and continued "Alright let's begin with..." The two talked for hours as Spike was busy visiting every flower shop in Ponyville to finally settle on a bouquet of red, white and violet roses and make his way back to the library just as Chris was about to leave.

"So Chris what are you doing later? When Spike gets back with hopefully most of my money, we could go out to get something to eat." said Twilight "Sorry I think I should go and apologize to Rarity and Rainbow Dash, and then I have to go and do something I never ever wanted to do in my whole life." said Chris "What?" she asked "Get a job." Chris answered as he walked out the door passing Spike. "Twilight! Do these look pretty?" asked Spike Leaning over to sniff the bouquet she answered "Oh yeah Spike they're great." "Oh good I was gonna give it to Rarity When I ask her out to dinner tonight."said Spike

Scene3 Chris walked up to Rarity's boutique and opened the door to see Rarity stitching together a bride's veil. "Uh Rarity?" Chris said as he knocked on the door with his hoof. Rarity turned and said "Oh Chris you startled me, what is it?" " I can see the boutique got rebuilt rather quickly, anyway I just came over to tell you I'm sorry how I yelled at you yesterday..." Chris was cut by Rarity with "Oh that fangled veil, say your heads the same shape of the bride that I'm making this for." She plopped the veil around Chris' head and continued with "Don't worry this will just take a second." "Uh okay anyways, I shouldn't have acted like that and I just came over to apologize" Chris said although it was plainly obvious he had rehearsed apologise like that long before he came to Ponyville. "Oh that's okay, apology accepted, now just hold still." Rarity said as she sewed a little more on the veil. "I also had something to ask." said Chris "Oh and what would that be?" she asked. Chris gave out a sigh and asked "Do you have a job open?" "A job well I don't really think, well hmm, maybe I do have a position for you." Rarity said "Really, what is it?" Chris asked "My personal assistant!" she answered pulling of the veil and tossing it on one of the near by manikin. "Uh ok when can I start?" he asked "Right now, I need more fabric for the veil." she answered putting on a hat, sunglasses and dropping a large saddle bag on Chris' back. She walked over to the stares and yelled up them "Sweetie Belle do you want to go to the market?" Sweetie Belle came galloping down with excitement "Alright come along now." Rarity ordered Both Chris and Sweetie Belle said "Ok" Rarity whipped around with "No Chris I'm your boss now you should call me Ms.Rarity." Chris sighed and said "Ok, Ms.Rarity" "Hmm there's still something missing, aha I've got it!" Rarity said trotting over to a trunk, pulled out a chauffeur's cap and plopped it on Chris' head followed by another of his sighs as the three walked out.

(two hours later)

Scene4 Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Chris, carrying a mountain of clothes and rolls of fabric on his back, rounded a corner. "Rarity can we go home now?" Sweetie Belle whined. "Just one more store and then we'll head back." Rarity answered and continued "Just wait out here." She walked into the store looking along the shelves for anything that might peek her interest, she turned her head to pony, although her head was turned Rarity admired her hair with "Oh my I simply love you hair who style .. wait a second." Rarity now realized that the pony's mane was the same style and color as her own. The pony turned and looked like an exact copy of Rarity. "What the?' rarity asked The other Rarity smiled to reveal four long and sharp fangs. She let out a monstrous his as she was enveloped in a green smoke only for it to dissipate and show a dark coat with blue eyes and wings. Rarity looked around the other ponies in the store began to transform one after another into changelings. Rarity ran for the front door but a the changeling blocked it off, she screamed and shot blue blast at them throwing them out of the way and running into the street.

Scene5 "Rarity what is it?" Chris asked Rarity pointed to the door as the changelings crawled out onto the street and side of the shop. One stepped forward and let out a terrifying scream, then everypony on the street and in the nearby houses surrounded the two and began to transform. "where's Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked as she backed up to Chris. "she said she needed "to go to the bathroom."" he answered as a group of changeling jumped towords him. Chris pulled off his hat and threw it away as he shot a beam of red magic at them causing them to explode in cloud of smoke. A few jumped from the store roof and Rarity threw blast of magic at them throwing off there balance in mid air causing them to explode when they hit they hit the ground. Five rushed Chris as he grabbed a near by bench with his magic and swung it at them hitting all into a wall. One leapt from a nearby alley onto Rarity knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. It leaned down fangs ready to bite Rarity and just before it could a red ring appeared around its neck. The changeling was jerked back against a wall and then thrown through the shop window. Chris leaned down and asked "you alright?" "Oh uh yeah." Rarity answered blushing. Out of the dozen that were left one with a bag in his back gave out a screech and they all scattered. Chris and Rarity looked at each other puzzled. Sweetie Belle came around the corner to have Rarity run over and hug her "Oh I was so worried about you!" "Why?" Sweetie Belle asked "Well the change, oh never mind let's just head home." rarity answered as she looked at the sun ready to the horizon.

Scene6 The three walked into Rarity's boutique. Chris dropped the two bags and began to walk to the door with "I think I'll go tell Twilight about that, maybe she might know something about it." "No!" Rarity shouted "Uh it's really late you can tell her tomorrow besides it gets so chilly out at night you'll catch a cold and it's gonna get dark soon you might get lost maybe you should just spend the night here." "Uh I think I'll be fine." Said Chris as he turned back to see Rarity's worried expression. "Or I could stay here." he said as he closed the door and walked back towards Rarity. "Sweetie Belle why dont you head up to bed." she said as she walked over to a trunk and pulled a blanket and pillow. "here" she handed them to Chris and continued "you can sleep on the couch, is that okay?" "yeah" Chris answered dropping them on the couch. "Oh one more thing. Chris turned to Rarity to have her reach around his neck and kiss him for a few moments. Chris blushed and stood straight confused. Rarity pulled back and rubbed her head on Chris' shoulder with "see you tomorrow Chris." Chris laid down on the couch rested his head on the pillow still a little dumbfounded by what just happened. Rarity walked up the stares and over to her bedroom door only to see Sweetie Belle out of the corner of her eye. "Is anything wrong?" she asked "Oh, uh no mom." Sweetie Belle answered as she opened the door to the bathroom then the closet and finally her room. "Goodnight" she said and closed the door behind her. Rarity at first puzzled brushed it off and headed to bed.

(One minute earlier)

Scene7 "Twilight I'm headed over to Rarity's now" Spike said "Okhmm" Twilight answered pouring a glass of juice. Spike grabbed the bouquet of flowers and made his way to Rarity's. "Oh man I hope she like the..." Spike stopped as he looked through the window into rarity's boutique to see a silhouette of Rarity and Chris kissing. Spikes heart sank. He turned and walked back towards Twilight's as he dropped the bouquet on the ground. Nearby a four changelings hiding behind a barrel witnessed the ordeal. One turned to the others and pointed at Rarity's boutique. The tallest one shook his head pointed to the first changeling then to spike. The first one concentrated hard then finally transformed into Spike. The tallest one smiled whispered something to the Spike and then he and the other two ran around the corner. "Why would she do that I thought she liked me, I mean we were practically made for each other." Spike said to himself. "Don't feel so sad it ain't your fault." said a familiar voice from the darkness. "Huh who's their?" Spike asked The changeling Spike stepped out. "What the who are you?" Spiked asked "Me well I'm just,uh your conscience yeah." the other Spike answered. "But I can see you" Spike said "Yeah well that's what happens when you get really depressed. Anyway I just came to tell you it's not your fault Rarity doesn't like you anymore" the changeling said "it's not?" Spike asked "No it's that Chris' fault. He's the one that kissed Rarity, he's the one that trying to steal her away from and trick her into hating you. It's not too late though you can still win her back." "how?" "Come on let's take walk." The two walked away into the darkness only for the Spike to return a while later to Twilight's house. Spike walked in and over to his bed. As he began to lay down Twilight said "That was quick." "didn't go" Spike replied "Oh so your gonna take her out tomorrow?" "sorta" Spike answered then fell asleep

Scene8 Deep down beneath Ponyville while every pony above was sleeping the night away a evil meeting was taking place in one of the sewers. "What do you mean you couldn't take her out, you had the whole street surrounded!" Said a Changeling fairly taller and more ferocious than all the others. "You are the best assassins I've trained and you couldn't do it, explain yourselves, explain yourselves at once!" One of changelings stepped forward and told the whole event to Mörder. He stepped forward and asked in a deep and terrifying voice "Who is this Chris?" Just then a changeling in the corner dropped a bag with something squirming in it in front of Mörder. He turned and asked "What's this?" he then leaned down and opened it to look inside and smile devilishly. "Well now who does this little one belong to?" he asked


	4. Episode 4: Double Trouble

Scene1 Somewhere beneath Ponyville... "Your majesty please" said Attentäter "You and your incompetent brother Mörder are messing up my whole plan! I order you to do one thing and you both fail me!" said Queen Chrysalis "But you don't understand" Mörder pleaded "I don't understand what? That you may have jeopardized everything we've been working for? That you are an impossibly useless waste of time, hmm?" She asked "No your majesty it's just that there was someone else with her." he answered "Who that filly, you're telling me you were defeated by a little runt?" "No someone else was with her, a colt." "Well what's his name?" Mörder came rushing into the room out of breath. "My queen I received some information from my spy's that I believe could help us." he said "Well, out with it!" she ordered "Well we have an undercover operative who is in one of the enemy's compounds as we speak. She's getting intelligence on Chris, the colt who stopped the assassination of rarity." "Chris huh?, weird name, do you have anything else?" "Yes we also have made contact with the dragon known as Spike, he's Twilight Sparkle's assistant and we've gotten him to gain the trust of one of our soldiers." "Very good Mörder I think all of this information will come in handy, but don't take my thanks as forgiveness! If you screw up again like yesterday I might have to add another step to the plan, understand?" she asked "Yes your majesty!" the two said simultaneously.

Scene2 Chris and Sweety Belle walked in through the front door of Rarity's home. "Thanks for teaching me all those all those great tricks Chris." she said "Oh no problem Sweety Belle, I have to admit though I'm surprised how many notes you took." "Oh uh that...well I just wanted to be thorough." Sweety Belle looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh darn it, uh I'll be in my room." she ran up the stares still carrying the notes. Chris made his way into the kitchen where Rarity was waiting. "Oh uh hey Rarity" Chris said as he attempted to back out of the Kitchen. "Chris wait, I want to talk to you about last night. I know I must have put you into a pretty awkward spot, so I just wanted to apologize." she said "You learned that lesson before anything crazy happened huh?" "Well that and while you two were out Twilight stopped by and after I told her about it she told me some story that started like this and then somepony got transformed into tree or something, anyway I'm sorry can you forgive me?" "Yeah no problem Rarity" "Good now that that's settled how about we all have lunch." "Great what are we having?" "pizza" "awesome" Rarity dropped the chauffeur's hat on Chris' head and threw a coin pouch at him. "I have to pick it up dont I?" "Well of course, don't forget the garlic bread." Chris sighed as made his way out to come back an hour later. "Hey you forget to tell me that the closest pizza parlor is in Cloudsdale!" Chris shouted into the house although he got no answer back. Chris thought this was the strange, he dropped the pizza box and walked farther into the house. "Rarity, Sweety Belle?" Chris called but no response. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye, he whipped around to a pile of fabric. The pile fell apart as Sweety Belle's head popped out of the top. "Chris!" she shouted as she ran up to him hugging his leg and crying "It was so horrible they came here and then they took Rarity and then they said they would come back for me!" "who took Rarity?" "changelings" "Ok Sweety Belle everything is going to be fine, I'm gonna get Rarity back, do you remember which way they went?" "Yeah here I'll show you" she said as the two ran out the door.

(One hour earlier)

Scene3 Somewhere in the Everfree forest... "Are you sure this will work?" asked Spike "Of course its full proof, all you need to do is get Rarity down here, then I'll scare her with monster costume, then you defeat me, then she will like you again and forget about that stupid Chris it's the perfect plan." the changeling Spike answered "Okay I guess, but I just wanted to know something" "what?" "well if you're my conscience and that means a you're like a figure of my imagination and not real and all..." "yeah?" "well how are you gonna move around in the costume and touch things and stuff if you're not real?" "Oh uh that well that's um...magic! yeah magic." "Oh" Spike said as he made his way down the trail leading out to Ponyville. The changeling watched him leave and began to laugh maniacally . Spike returned asking "what's so funny?" "Huh oh I just saw uh, Pinkie Pie doing a funny cowboy dance over on that hill." he answered "Why was she doing a funny cowboy dance?" I don't know will you just go and get Rarity already!" "Fine, you know for my conscience you sure are bossy." Spike made his way to Rarity's house. Just before he could open the door throwing him into the bushes. Spike looked to see Chris walk out closing the door be hind him. Spike felt a fire of hate growing inside him as he watched Chris take a few steps throw the hat off his head into nearby bush. Chris walked down the street asking a few ponies where the pizza parlor was. With a "hmpf" Spike jumped out of bushes and walked up to the door and knocked. "You couldn't have gotten it that quickly." Rarity said she opened the door "Oh Spike it's you." she said looking down at Spike. "Quick Rarity you've gotta come with me!" he yelled "What happened?" "Uh it's, it's Chris he said we should go through that path in the Everfree forest!" Spike said as he pointed to the trail. "Why would he..." "There's no time come on!" "Okay, Sweety Belle stay here I'll be back in a little bit!" she into the house as Spike led her back down the trail.

(One hour later)

Scene4 "Sweety Belle are you sure this is where they went?" Chris asked "Yes now we just take a left up here." she answered. As Chris rounded the corner to walk right into dead-end. The steep side of mountain stood in his path, all the dirt in front of was stamped down like it had been traveled very recently. Chris looked around now noticing that Sweety Belle was gone "Sweety Belle!" he shouted into the dark forest getting a frightening response of two similar laughs coming from high up in the trees. Chris looked up to see Spike, Sweety Belle, and Rarity all gagged, unconscious and hanging upside down. he noticed Rarity and Sweety Belle with some kind of silver ring around their horns. Spike woke up and looked down at Chris pulling the gag out of his mouth he shouted "Chris be careful it's a trap!" "Oh now you ruined all the fun little dragon." said a mysterious voice. Chris looked up to the branches the three were hanging to see Mörder and Attentäter standing above them. "Seeing as the dragon ruined our surprise" said Mörder "I guess we should skip strait to the introductions." said Attentäter "I'm Mörder" "and I'm Attentäter" "you gave us a bit of" "trouble back in town yesterday" "so we figured" "that it was our turn to" "dish some trouble out" "to you" "and seeing as there's two of us" "you'd better make that some double trouble" the two laughed on the last line. "Who are you team rocket? let them go and I wont send you two to the hospital." Chris said "Oh and how are you going to do that?" Attentäter asked "I'm gonna fly up there and beat the crap out of you with my magic." "No ya won't!" the two said as pulled out two guns, one like a cross-bow and the other with a wide flat barrel. Chris attempted to jump behind a nearby boulder but the two shot first. One fired a small ring, like the one on Rarity and Sweety Belle, onto Chris' horn. The other shot a thin cylinder of metal that wrapped it self around Chris body holding is wings against his body. Chris noticed some kind of small lock and tried as hard as he could to pull them off but it felt as if the more he struggled the tighter they got. Chris eventually gave up and looked up to the two. They looked at each other and laughed "What do you say brother, time to" "take care of him yes I think so." The flew down to the ground one on each side of Chris.

Scene5 The two flew quickly near Chris as he tried to avoid them but to no avail their wings cut his sides. Chris looked up at the two falling straight down on him. Chris jumped out-of-the-way and dashed behind a rock. The two landed smirking as they trotted over to it. Chris jumped out from behind it bucking Attentäter in jaw. Mörder jumped on Chris knocking him to the ground. Chris elbowed him and dashed away as Attentäter got back up. Chris turned and noticed a small key dangling from both of their necks. The two dashed towards him. Chris watched them, sighed and sat down. The two laughed as they dashed pass Chris one punching him in the gut, the other in the head. They stopped several yards away. "Gave up already?" Attentäter asked "Nope" answered Chris smiling as he held up the two necklaces. "I learned that from samurai champloo,well sorta,anyway lucky you didn't kill me." Chris said as he unlocked the band and ring. The two let out a yell as they charged him, but as soon as they got close he teleported away. They looked around to see him just a few yards behind them. Chris created four red saw blades that whizzed through the air past Attentäter and Mörder. The two laughed as a tree came crashing down falling on Mörder causing him to explode into a cloud of blue dust. "Brother!" Attentäter yelled. He then flew up to a tree branch and said "you'll pay for that!" He whistled into the dark wilderness and after a few seconds dozens of Changelings poured out of the forest and stood ready under Attentäter. He smiled and stomped his hoof on the branch, giving the signal for the changelings to attack. Chris backed up as they stampeded towards him. Chris stopped and looked down at the dirt ground. As the changelings got closer Chris made several dozen tiny sphere that shot down into the earth. The changelings got within ten feet of Chris when the ground erupted in multiple explosions. The magic sphere grew a hundred times their size throwing changelings and dirt into the air. Attentäter landed looking around for any signs of the changelings but to no avail. He sat down loosing all hope in his eyes.

Scene6 Chris walked up to Attentäter with saw blade floating on his right. Attentäter looked up, saw the blade and said "Don't worry, you can take 'em I don't want to die today." he said before he flew away into the darkness. Chris walked under the three hanging, he used the blade and cut the ropes holding on to the three catching them in red orbs as they fell. He descended them slowly and as the orbs dissolved Spike and Chris ran over to Rarity and Sweety Belle. "Rarity oh come on please wake up." Spike said leaning over her. The two awoke to see Chris and Spike standing over them. Sweety Belle shot over to Chris hugging his leg. "Rarity" Spike said She turned to him and backed away. "Rarity wait, I'm sorry I didn't know." Spike said "Rarity what happened?" Chris asked "Spike led me here so the changelings could capture me!" she answered "No no! I didn't Rarity you've got to believe me I didn't know they were going to do that." "But why did you bring me here in the first place?" "Well, I saw you and Chris kissing yesterday and I got so jealous, then the changelings tricked me into leading you guys here. I'm really sorry." Rarity backed away a little more as Chris walked up to Spike with "It's okay Spike I forgive you." "Thanks Chris, and you don't have to worry I wont get the way of your's and Rarity's relationship." "What relationship?" "You and Rarity are going out now, right?" "nope" "So that means!" Chris put his hoof on Spikes shoulder and said "Spike the only time I want to see is when she's giving me my paycheck, or gems, or whatever." Just then another Sweety Belle hopped out of some near by bushes and "Oh Chris I'm so happy your ali..." The new Sweety Belle looked over to the other Sweety Belle. Chris, Rarity and Spike looked back and forth between the two. "Who's she?" the two Sweety Belles said while pointing at each other. "She's obviously a changeling!" the new Sweety Belle said. "What no way she's the changeling!" the other Sweety Belle said. "Chris, Mom you know it's me, right?" said the new Sweety Belle. "Sweety Belle, Rarity isn't your mom." Chris said as Rarity backed away from the Sweety Belle. The new Sweety Belle grew angry and with a yell she jumped onto the other. The two rolled around on ground scratch and hitting each other until Chris picked them with his magic. "Chris please get her away from me!" the Sweety Belle on the left said. "No! get her away from me." the one on the left said. Chris looked at the two thought for a few seconds and said "Okay what song did I sing when we met?" The Sweety Belle on the right quickly answered "Ha trick question, you didn't sing a song yesterday." she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the other. Chris looked at the Sweety Belle on his left, she looked up and sang "Fly me to the moon, Let me swing among those stars, Let me see what spring is like, On a-Jupiter and Mars" "Okay sorry Sweety Belle." Chris said lowering Sweety Belle to ground. "That's okay" she said "Now" Chris said pinning the other Sweety Belle to the ground with his magic. "So who are you?" he said leaning down. The other Sweety Belle hissed at him as her skin burned off to reveal a small changeling. With an "Ah!" Chris jumped back and put the changeling into an orb. "Maybe we should talk to Twilight now." said Rarity The five began back down the trail.

Scene7 Inside Twilight's library the mane six, Chris and Spike gathered around the changeling. As the changeling scratched and punched at the orb Applejack asked "So what should we do with this little critter?" The changeling hissed at her. "I say we just get rid of it!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over the changeling. It jumped up trying to bite her, but failed hitting its head on the roof of the orb causing a small crack to appear. "Uh, Twilight?" Chris said clearly struggling to keep the orb together. "Huh Oh yeah, Applejack." said Twilight Applejack pushed a small metal crate next to the orb and opened its door just before the changeling broke through the orb. The changeling sprinted across the room looking for a break in the pony's circle until it finally got to Fluttershy lunging towards her until a red ring appeared around its neck. Chris pushed the changeling into the cage, AJ stomped down on the cage door and slapped a lock on it. "Hmm I've got an idea come in here." Twilight said walking into the other room. "What ya got Twilight?" Applejack asked "Okay tomorrow we'll let the changeling go..." Twilight said being cut off by Rainbow Dash with "What you just want to let it go?" "well yes but no, after we let it go we'll follow it back to where ever it came from." "So we just follow the thing home and find out who owns the place?" "In layman's terms, yes." she continued "So tomorrow we all meet here, okay?" The other five shook their heads in agreement and left. "See you tomorrow oh and Twilight..." Chris said nearing the door "What?" she asked "Rarity told me about your talk this morning." "Oh, and what did she say?" "Nothing much, I just wanted to know, shouldn't you have let her do something really dangerous or stupid and let her actually learn her lesson?" "Well I figured since this whole changeling thing." "But you didn't know about the changelings until just know." "Oh yeah" Twilight began to sweat and continued "well I just thought in case something like this were to happen." "Oh okay" Chris walked out the door, before closing it he said "Twilight you suck at lying." Chris closed the door behind him, leaving Twilight blushing in the middle of her living room, the only thing that could be heard was the changeling biting on the bars of the cage.


	5. Episode 5: Lessons to be Learned

Scene1 Somewhere beneath Ponyville... "Ugh where are they? They should've been back by now." Queen Chrysalis said to herself pacing back and forth in a large chamber. Two figures appeared in the doorway, one knocked its hoof against the wall to get the queen attention. "Oh finally your here, just leave us" she said waving one of the figures away. "Now" she said reaching over to the other, grabbing it by its neck and pulling it into the light revealing a changeling with a black bag around its head and bound. She took off the hood to look into the cautious eyes of Attentäter. "I'm so happy you decided to come back after your little... endeavor " she said smiling at him. "What nothing to say, oh I would love to hear why you decided to lose that fight and run away from us when we just wanted to talk." He said nothing, the queen smiled and threw him over at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Attentäter attempted to get up as his eyes raced across the room to finally settle on a coltmade river leading from one large rusty pipe to another. After regaining his balance he pulled on the bindings that held his hooves together. Queen Chrysalis walked up behind him, she kicked him over to the wall and placed her hoof on his throat. "You think you can just defy me huh!? you think you can just run away!? no not from me!" she said pressing hard on his throat, and after a few moments she let go. "You think I'm mad at you, don't you? well I'm not..." she said nudging him towards the small river. "You don't have to be scared of me Attentäter I'm not angry at you, I'm not even mad at that Chris fellow, after all he was just saving his friends." she pushed him closer. "Remember I'm not mad at you for losing to him" she moved her face close to his and continued "I just want to destroy you for being too weak." She pushed him closer to the edge and said "Do you know how to swim?, oh ha ha that was a stupid question, not like it would matter your going to be tied up." Attentäter looked down into the brown and green scummy water and back up at Queen Chrysalis. She put her hoof on his side at lightly tapped him over the side into the drink. She smiled watching him struggle to keep afloat and finally sink below the water before going down the large pipe. She walked over and sat on a make-shift throne. She put her hooves together in thought and sighed with "What to do, what to do?"

Scene2 "Uh huh, okay got that." said Twilight collecting various items and placing them in her satchel. "Oh I almost forgot!" she said walking over to locked wooden chest with a decorative pattern carved on it. She took a gold key out of her satchel and unlocked the chest. She opened it to reveal her element of harmony resting on a black fabric lining. She propped it up on her head and looked down to a small check list. "and that's everything." she said walking towards the door. She reached around and closed her left satchel bag. She turned back to the door and pushed it open to see Chris on the other side holding his hoof up to the door knob. "Oh Twilight, good I just came over to see you." He said "Yeah sure I've got a minute before I have to go." she said "I know I'm coming with you." "You"re what?" "Shouldn't I come with?, I mean these are changeling so isn't there a chance that Queen Chrysalis is out their?, I think I should come along to help." Rainbow Dash flew in through the door and said "Twilight what holding you up? we gotta go remember." "Yeah Rainbow could you just give me a second." Twilight snapped "Uh yeah sure sorry." Rainbow Dash said backing out the door. Twilight sighed and said "Chris me and the girls will be the only ones going." "But if something goes wrong I coul..." Chris said being cut off by Twilight with "We'll be fine, trust me we're more than capable of taking her down now." "I still don't feel right not going with you." "We'll be okay" Twilight smiled and walked closer towards Chris "I've been thinking about our talk a few days ago." she said "Oh" Chris exclaimed. Twilight hugged him said "Thank you for being worried but you don't have to." She walked over to the door and said "Now can trust you to stay here and not follow us?" Chris frowned, looked down and answered "No" "Well at-least you're honest, Spike could you watch him?" Spike looked up from the book he was reading and saluted with "Yes ma'am" Twilight walked out the door as Spike locked it be hind her and then sat down guarding it. Chris sighed, walked over and sat on the couch.

Scene3 "Everyone ready?" Twilight asked the others as they walked up to the cage, all with their elements of harmony resting in their heads. They shook their heads in agreement. Twilight looked to Fluttershy and said "Ok do it." Fluttershy walked over to the cage as the changeling growled and backed into the far corner. Fluttershy took a deep breath and pulled out a necklace with a considerably large ruby hanging on a steel chain. She reached in rather cautiously and put the necklace around the changelings neck just as it swiped at her, leaving a small cut on her hoof. She quickly pulled the cage door open and then leapt behind Rainbow Dash. The changeling waited looking at the open door, the mares and back again. It scurried from the six, after a few yards turned around and gave one last hiss until running into the forest. Twilight looked to Rarity and said "Okay now it's your turn." Rarity held her head high as an aura of blue magic surrounded her horn. She turned her head in few different directions until finally stopping slightly to the left of her. Rarity trotted off in the direction as the other followed her into the foggy treeline of the Everfree forest. The group hiked for a little over an hour, walking slightly closer to each other with each passing minute as the odd noises and moving shadows seemed to become more frequent the farther they traveled. Rarity came to an abrupt stop. The other one after another bumped into the one in front of them. "What's the hold up?" Rainbow Dash asked flying over to Rarity. "Well it appears we have a slight problem." Rarity answered "Well what is it?" Applejack asked. Rarity pointed down with her hoof. "The necklace fell off?" Twilight asked as she sifted through the grass, finding nothing she looked back up and said "Rarity the necklace isn't on the ground." "That's because it's underground." Rarity said Twilight asked "But it obviously didn't dig a hole, so there must be a cave nearby, Rainbow could you fly around and see if you can find a cave." "I don't think I can." Rainbow Dash answered looking up. "What do you mean... oh." Twilight said now noticing the thick canopy that hung above them. She looked around over to a spot that seemed to be a clearing. "Over there!" She pointed running towards it as the other followed. Twilight broke out of the treeline and immediately fell down into large ditch, coming to a stop at the bottom. She opened her eyes and looked down into the muddy green water she was sitting in. With "Blehh" she climbed out to meet her friends. "Oh Twilight your face!" Rarity said "Huh?" Twilight said feeling her cheek and finding a considerably large scratch. "It's nothing." Twilight said before becoming fixed on what was sown the stream. "Great now I can go and find that cave!" said Rainbow Dash about to take off. "We're not searching for a cave." said Twilight, eyes still fixed. "Huh what do mean...whoa." said Rainbow as she followed Twilight's eyes down the stream to a large rusty sewer pipe.

Scene4 Chris' eyes were watching the clocks pendulum swing from side to side as the ticks and tocks filled the silent room. He sighed laying back down onto the couch staring at the ceiling. Spike took another bite out of the orange gem in his hand. Chris looked over at spike and said "So spike" "yeah?" Spike said "Does Twilight ever talk about me?" "Sometimes..." Chris looked over at the clock then back to Spike and asked "Does she have another friends who are colts?" Spike began to sweat but still answered "Well I guess Big Mac is her friend, but they never talk." "Huh" The awkward silence filled the room for a few moments to be broken by Chris asking "Has Twilight ever had, oh how would you say it, um a coltfriend before?" Spike coughed on the gem he was eating. "You okay?" Chris asked taking a step towards Spike. Spike stopped coughing and answered "Yeah I'm fine." "...Well?" Chris said "Well what?" "My question" "Oh um, I, uh I don't think so." "Hmm" Chris walked back over to the couch and laid back down staring at the ceiling.

Scene5 Queen Chrysalis was pacing back and forth in her throne room when a changeling flew in. "Huh what is it?" She asked The changeling told her about the six ponies spotted in the sewer entrance. "Hmm tell all the others to get in the main hall. The changeling shook its head and walked out of the room. The Queen walked over to a shiny piece of piping sticking out of the wall, using it like a mirror. She pushed her hair over and checked her fangs before leaving the room and entering an extremely larger room with scaffolding and broken pipes letting water flow down the sides of the walls. Changelings were everywhere standing knee-deep in the pool of water on the floor, hanging from pillars supporting the roof, and on the scaffolding keeping considerable distance from the queen. She walked to the center of the scaffolding and looked over at her army. "Now as I am sure some of you have heard the "_mane six"_ have entered **our **hive." She yelled "This, my swarm, is the chance we've been waiting for! We may have received some, undesirable, losses very recently, but fear no more because I have sought out the problems and... exterminated them." The changelings erupted with applause. "Now now we still have to deal with these, _ponies_, and I have worked out a perfect plan. They are in **our **tunnels, **our** turf, so you will all wait in the tunnels for my signal. Then we will ambush them, catch them off guard, and **destroy them**!" "After this victory we will lay siege to Ponyville with no one to protect it we will surely win. Then the _princess_ will have no choice but to send her forces here, and after that she will have left canterlot defenseless where the swarm hiding their will takeover the city and then come back here to help finish off the rest of her _army_." "Well what are you waiting for, go!" As the changelings flew into the small pipes in the walls the small changeling ran in through the large pipe. It flew up to the queen. "Finally you've returned, come I'm sure you have much to, oh my look at that necklace!" Queen Chrysalis said pulling the ruby necklace off the changeling and putting it around her neck. "Look at that perfect fit, now come let's talk." She said leading the small changeling back to her throne room. "Oh I almost forgot!" she said she walked over and pointed to a group of changelings that haven't left yet. "You that Chris wasn't seen with the others, go find him and get rid of him!"

(One hour later)

Scene6 "Okay now it's a left up here." instructed the other as they made their way through the maze of a sewer. "Ugh this is taking like, forever!" complained Rainbow dash. "Don't worry Rainbow I can feel we're really close now." said Rarity "Oh no look!" Fluttershy pointed as orange glow from the sun's light began to dim and darken the tunnel. "It's okay Fluttershy I brought something to light our way." Pinkie Pie said to calm Fluttershy "Oh good you brought a flashlight." "No silly I brought fire works." "Pinkie I don't think that's such a good..." said Twilight as Pinkie Pie lit a match, now the tunnel was filled with darkness and the only thing visible was Pinkie Pie's head. She lit the fire work and flew off into the tunnel lighting up the smooth walls to then turn to bumps with bright blue eyes. The six noticed this as the fire work burst into a teal sparkle. Twilight yelled in the darkness "Pinkie!?" "Yeah!" she answered "Keep lighting fire works!" "Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie Pie said light larger and more powerful fire works down the tunnel. The other five prepared to fight the swarm they were about to encounter. A fire work soared past them and exploded to show the changelings flying towards them. The fire works acted like a strobe light as Applejack bucked a few changelings into the opposite wall, Rainbow and Fluttershy confused the few flying ones to fly into each other, Rarity shooting blue blasts of magic knocking some back, and Twilight being confronted by a large group of them. She created a purple saw blade and stabbed it into the wall send sparks flying towards the changelings making them flinch backwards. She took the opening created a second blade as she ran and sliced through them.

Scene7 The library had once again been filled with nothing but ticks and tocks. Chris was throwing an orange into the air, taking a bite in between each toss. Spike, still standing guard at the door, broke the silence with "Chris" Chris looked over as the orange came back down hitting him in the head. "Ow, yeah Spike?" Chris said "Where are you from?" "Oh uh someplace very far away." "Yeah but where?" "Um... Stal, Stalliongrad! yep I'm from Stalliongrad." "Stalliongrad that's pretty far away." "It's actually re-, I mean yeah it is _really_ far." "Do you ever plan on going back?" "Well... no I guess not." "But don't you have family and friends that probably miss you their?" "Probably" "Why do you want to stay here?" "Spike it's not that I expected to come to Ponyville it's just I didn't want to stay in Stalliongrad, Ponyville just happens to be where I am now." "So you're happier here than their?" "yep" "Did you ever have to fight dragons or changelings their?" "Nope" "Then why do stay here?" "Because Spike, I, I wanted to do that stuff in Stalliongrad, so I guess I wanted to stay before I even got here." Spike found Chris' answer confusing and he thought about it for a few minutes before eventually giving up. He looked back up at Chris and asked "Do you like Twilight?" "She's been really nice but I guess everyone has." "You know what I mean." Chris looked over at Spike and said "Oh...yes I do I guess." Chris looked back over at the clock. "You want to go help them?" Spike asked "Yeah" Chris answered Spike sighed and looked at the clock remembering what time the six had left. "They have been gone for a while." Spike said Chris looked over to see him unlocking the door. Spike turned and said "Come on let's go see if there okay." He opened the door as Chris hopped off the couch. Spike took one step outside when a changeling leapt and tackled him to the ground. Spike screamed as the changeling opened its mouth revealing its fangs. Before it bit Spike a red saw blade cut through it causing it to explode in a blue cloud of dust. "Spike hop on!" Chris said looking at the several other changelings encircling them. Spike climbed onto Chris' back while he created more blades. The changelings waited patiently for Chris to slip up. He backed to the library trying to watch every changeling at once. Chris put the saw blades behind him and galloped forward, the changelings from every side leapt at him. Chris teleported away as the only thing for changelings to hit now was the saw blades taking a few of them out. Only one remained now, it was backing up into a bush as Chris slowly walked over to it. A red ring appeared around its neck and it was pulled down to the ground. Chris leaned over it and said "Now how about you tell me where you came from." The change made a gesture as if it was locking its mouth shut with a zipper. "Do you think I'll just get rid of you as quickly like I did to your little friends?" The changeling crossed his arms. Chris created a hack saw and hovered it over the changeling. "You know why I use the circular blades? because they cut through things so easy if just spin them fast enough. Now this hack saw here will take a while to get through wood or bone. Do changelings have bones?, let's find out." Chris put the blade against the changelings leg just as it started to flail around. "Okay so where did you come from?" Chris asked The changeling pointed into the forest. "Spike hold on" Chris said taking off and holding the changeling in front of them so it could guide them.

Scene8 The six walked through the main sewer tunnel into the large room with scaffolding and water lining the walls. "Queen Chrysalis!" Twilight shouted, the words echoed back and forth in the huge room. "That's it? Useless good for nothing!" the Queen said throwing the small changeling out of the throne room. "The scouts said they talked for hours you have to something else!" The changeling coward and shook its head. The Queen picked up the changeling and threw her down into the pool of water. The six watched as the Queen jumped down from the scaffolding crushing the changeling beneath her. "I suppose it was only a matter of time until you found me." she said "This is it Chrysalis there's nowhere to run!" Rainbow Dash yelled "Maybe for you it is." the Queen said as a massive roar echoed through the pipes sticking out of the walls. A massive amount of changelings flew into the room and separating Twilight from the others. Twilight began to run into the swarm of changelings but was stopped by a green saw blade flying in front of her. Twilight looked back towards Chrysalis. "I learned a few tricks quite recently, so how bought I try them out on you." the Queen said shooting more blades at Twilight. She teleported out-of-the-way and created her own blades. The two charged each other and had the blades meet sending sparks into the air. Before the two met Twilight teleported behind Chrysalis and created a purple ring around the Queens neck hold her down in the water. A purple saw blade made its way across the pool and just before meeting the Queen's neck she vanished. "Twilight looked around then after battle cry like scream she looked up to see the Queen falling down on her with magic green sword. Twilight jumped out-of-the-way and created her own purple sword. The two charged each other again, this time when they met Twilight ducked and ran off to the side. using the water to her advantage she slipped past Chrysalis leaving cuts on her legs. "Ah!" The Queen screamed, she looked over at Twilight now putting her sword in a defensive pose. The Queen jumped up out of the water and flew over to Twilight. Twilight created platforms and began to run away jumping from to the other. After a few moments Twilight stopped and faced the Queen. Twilight smiled as she flew closer and closer at a great speed with her sword out ready to attack. When the Queen got just a few feet away Twilight created a purple wall letting Chrysalis fly into it a fall into the pool. Twilight jumped down into the water about a dozen yards away. While the Queen was still rubbing recovering from the fall Twilight took the opportunity and sunk a several small purple orbs into the water. "Come on Chrysalis I thought you're supposed to win here right!" Twilight yelled trying to anger the Queen. Chrysalis got up and started to charge at Twilight with her sword out. Twilight stood still ready to spring her trap and finish off the Queen. As the Queen got closer to Twilight Chris and Spike flew in from a pipe near the top of the room. He landed near Twilight but before he could say anything she yelled "What are you doing here, I told you two to stay home!" "We're here to help." said Spike hiding behind Chris. Chris noticed the scratch on Twilight's cheek, he grew angry and turned to the Queen not moving out of confusion. Chris dashed towards her with his saw blades half way in the pool throwing water into the air. Chrysalis hid the sword behind her and created a saw blade flying a few inches above the water. "No wait, urgh!" Twilight yelled as Chris jumped over the blade. The Queen smiled devilishly as she cut down along Chris left leg while he was in mid-air. He landed in the pool a few yards away, the Queen looked over at Twilight, smiling she slowly walked over towards Twilight. Twilight was fixed on Chris not moving in the water, she looked to the queen just a few yards away. Twilight's face grew expressionless as she made the orbs beneath the water grow and bump Queen around to eventually bounce her up into one of the scaffolding and land back down on her head, knocking her unconscious. Twilight galloped over to Chris as Applejack bucked the last changeling into the wall. Chris looked up a little dizzy and said "Oh hey their Twilight." "Why did you come here!?" twilight asked shouting at him. "Whoa" "What is it?" she asked "Huh oh nothing." Chris said then fell back down into the water. Twilight now noticed the long deep cut along Chris' leg that bleeding quite profusely. "Oh no, somepony find an exit out of here!" Twilight yelled to the others while she picked up Chris and put him on her back. "Um I think I found a way out in here." Fluttershy said to the others. In side the throne room they all looked down at the floor and then up at the ceiling. Just a few feet from the makeshift throne were four small cylinder of light descending from the ceiling where four matching holes laid in a colthole. Rainbow Dash flew up and pushed the colthole out-of-the-way, stuck her head out and looked around. She turned to the left and saw the colthole was only about three yards from Twilight's front door. She flew out, landed on the ground and yelled "Seriously!?"

Scene9 Chris awoke back in the same hospital bed he had been in a few days before. This time the only person standing by his bed was the doctor reading a clip board. He looked over and said "Oh good you're awake I guess I should tell you how it went." "Huh?" Chris said a little dizzy. "Well we managed to clean up the wound as well as we could and we stitched it up. However seeing as how long you went with it being cleaned and how hazardous the material the material was that you were in were going to keep you a few weeks just in-case it becomes infected." Chris look down at his leg to see it wrapped up in bloody gauze. "Oh" Chris said falling back into the bed. "Don't worry were all sure you'll be fine, although you probably shouldn't fight any dragons or changeling queens any time soon." "Ha ha funny" The doctor began to walk out of the room and said "By the way you have some visitors." He walked out and a few moments later Spike and Twilight walked in. Twilight dropped the satchel she was carrying. "Oh hey" Chris said leaning over to hug Twilight, but before he could she put her hoof on his chest and pushed him back. She looked at him with saddened face and said "I'm really happy you're alright really but..." "Twilight if you're sad about what happened to me it's not your fault." Chris said "I know that, it was your fault!" "Okay wasn't expecting that reaction." "Why didn't you just stay at the library?" "I was worried about you." "Didn't you trust me when you were teaching me all of thoughs techniques and I said "I Know them"?" "Yeah" "Did you trust me when I said "...we're more than capable of taking her down."?" "Yeah" "Then why did you come!?" Chris looked down to the blanket covering him and said "sorry" "Look you're really great and I'd love to be with you but I need to know we can trust each other, okay?" "yeah" "By the way some royal guard took the queen to Canterlot Super-max just in case you wanted to know." "That's good" Twilight put her hoof on Chris' shoulder and then walked out of the room. Spike followed a few feet behind her but before he could leave Chris asked "Spike could you wait up a minute?" Spike stopped, walked back to the side of the bed and asked "What do you need?" "Just hang on a sec I need you to mail something." Chris said leaning down and searching through Twilight's forgotten satchel. He pulled out a paper, quill, and ink bottle. As he began to write Spike asked "How did you know that would be in their?" Chris looked down with a blank face. Spike said "You're right never mind." Chris finished writing, rolled up the paper and put it in-front of Spike. "It doesn't work unless you put a ribbon around it." Spike said Chris rolled his eyes and looked around the room. he looked at the bloody gauze around his leg and tore a foot off, wrapped it around the paper, then handed it to Spike. "Oh yeah much better." Spike said sarcastically before he took deep breath and lit the paper on fire.

Scene10 Princess Celestia was asleep resting her head on the arm of the throne. Chris' letter appeared above her. It fell hitting her on the snout and then the floor. She jumped up and yelled "I'm awake!" She looked around the empty room and then noticed the letter. "Another letter from Twilight?" She said walking over and picking it up with her magic. She pulled off the gauze and looked at the dry blood. She said "Oh my!", quickly unrolled the letter and read it.

Chris' letter:

"Dear Princess Celestia,

I will admit for the longest time I had thought that I would like it here. In the past few days, however, I have had to fight dragons, bat changelings with benches, "help" defeat Queen Chrysalis, and got sent to the emergency room twice. I have met some wonderful ponies here in Ponyville and made lots of friends one being your magnificent student Twilight Sparkle, and I hope to meet many more. I guess the point of this letter is to tell you thank you for having such a wonderful country? kingdom? pincessdom? any ways although I have been through things I normally wouldn't have to do where I came from. When I arrived here I thought I could do whatever I want, like I knew everything, but as Twilight has taught me I have a lot of lessons to be learned. Like I said "I had thought I would like it here" I don't like it, I love it here and I feel like it was just the thing I needed.

Sincerely,

your new subject Chris"

The princess grew a confused look on her face, she read the letter a few more times. As she read the look of confusion turned to a light smile. Princess Celestia rolled the letter back up and leaned over to the side picking up a quill, ink bottle and piece of paper placing them on the arm of her throne and then proceeded to write her own letter.


End file.
